Multi-channel marketing with cross-screen advertising campaigns may be described as the practice of using multiple advertising channels to reach target customers/viewers. In addition to allowing businesses to reach customers through different mediums, multi-channel marketing also makes it easy for customers to complete desired conversions on whatever medium they are most comfortable with. There is a large assortment of marketing channels, meaning that potential customers could be anywhere, and a conventional TV campaign may leave many desirable viewers unexposed to an advertiser's message. It is therefore desirable for an advertiser to reach customers or viewers through at least a second channel where their advertising campaign through a first channel failed to reach them.
In the RTB (Real-Time Bidding) environment for media impression auctions and purchases, an electronic advertising agency or consolidator operating a demand-side platform traditionally receives billions of daily auction opportunities for electronic media impressions from partners like Google®, Yahoo®, etc., and bids for the impression opportunities on behalf of client or advertisers. Recently, a need has arisen for demand-side platforms to offer planning and execution for cross-platform campaigns (supporting traditional TV and digital media), as well as advertising campaigns that support traditional TV advertising (or ad) impressions. When planning cross platform campaigns, the demand-side platform can offer improved targeting and efficiencies as a result of improved developing, planning and analysis tools for enhanced digital media campaigns.